


Delusions of Love

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [83]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Homosexuality, Missing Scene, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I stay nearby, tending to my flower shop, and wait for him to realize that we're meant to be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delusions of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 27 June 2016  
> Word Count: 200  
> Summary: So I stay nearby, tending to my flower shop, and wait for him to realize that we're meant to be together.   
> Spoilers: Nebulously set before we first meet Charles Powell in episode 01x07 "Abattoir". Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Charles Powell is a bit of a conundrum for me. I didn't really like the character at all, but he's incredibly fascinating to try to figure out. He's creepily obsessed with Damien, but I find myself drawn to figuring out _why_ he is. I want to know the details. This little stream of consciousness piece is part of my process to do that. And yes, I am completely convinced that Charles was in love with Damien in every possible sense of the word.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The first time I met him, I thought he was the most incredible person in the world. He was my Adonis, in every sense of the word: blond, muscular, taller than me, all bright eyes and quick smiles. And his laugh? His laugh was enough to make a virgin blush from the tingles in body parts hitherto thought dormant. His face, his laugh, his _everything_ dominated my dreams from that first day. I would have done anything to make him smile, to make his laughter echo and wrap around me like a cocooning embrace. He protected me from Cray Marquand and those other boys who thought I was a perfect target for their bullying taunts and blows.

When we became roommates, it was a dream come true… Until he chose to betray me to those other boys. I still believe that he only did that to appear friendly with them, hopefully get them off my back without resorting to brute force against them.

He loved me, you know. He still loves me. He's just too afraid to admit it. So I stay nearby, tending to my flower shop, and wait for him to realize that we're meant to be together.


End file.
